My life that I was suppose to have
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: He wouldn't reach me in time, I knew that. He knew that. I didn't know if I would live or die, but I didn't care either way. AU. Naruto gets pulled into a life that he was suppose to have.


Chapter 1 Waking up and Explanation.

"Naruto!" I heard someone scream as I faded into the darkness that was wrapping around me. Now that I think back to it I am pretty sure that it was Sasuke. He wouldn't reach me in time, I knew that. He knew that. I didn't know if I would live or die, but I didn't care either way.

* * *

><p>The baka! I told him to not run off. There is no telling what trouble he will get into to. Damn him! Now I have to go and find him! Damn him for being the baka he is and fuck me for being the one ordered to go and find him. Fuck! I stopped dead in my tracks stiffening. I saw Naruto up ahead and he was covered in blood. I activated my Sharingan and screamed out Naruto's name. He was disappearing. Not just him falling into the darkness that was his mind, but actually fading from this world!<p>

"Naruto!" I screamed again and rushed to where he would be. But he wasnt there. He was gone. I fell to my knees in shock. I felt no trace of his Chakra ever being here, ever being here on this earth. What the hell am I going to do now. I couldnt live without him. Damn him for not listening to me! The village under attack and he has to be the Baka he usually is and try to win the fight he will never win!

"NARUTO!" I screamed his name letting the agony I was feeling out, one final time before I yanked off my ANBU mask the tears flowing freely. My baka of a best friend was gone and I knew that it was less then 10% that I was ever going to see him again.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" I heard a voice to my right, close to my ear. I moaned slightly. I didn't want to wake up.

"Oi, Naruto get up…" another person said to me and I opened my eyes frowning. Where was I?

I tried to sit up but someone held me in place. "Lay down son. You still need your rest."

"***Nani?***" I asked softly.

"You have been in a coma for about a month. You are almost healed but we want Sakura to look at you.

"Who is that?" I asked frowning. I was sitting up and the person that had just spoke had silver hair and a mask covering half his face so that you could only see his eyes. They were curved up word slightly and I frowned slightly at him. I looked at the blonde haired and blue eyes person with flaming robes and what looked like regular Jounin attire. The silver haired man also wore the same minus the robes.

"Who are you?" I asked them frowning. They looked at each other frowning as well. "What is going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the hospital, Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. You were very badly injured outside of the village." The blond haired man said. He made some motions with his hand without looking away from me and the silver haired man walked out.

"Who are you?" I repeated slightly irritated and he sighed running a hand through his hair. It was dark outside and I am sure that if it were day time that the sun reflecting off of his hair would have made it even more brighter.

"My name is Minato and I am the leader of this village. I am also your father." He said smiling softly. So he likes his position as the Hokage better than being in our family. I knew this because he said his job before his roll in my life. He cared more for his job.

"Then why am I here?" I asked. If he was my father and the leader of the village then I shouldn't be in a hospital right? I would have people that would protect me 24 hours a day. Wow that sounds awful…

"You were found outside of the village by yourself, your ANBU gaurds no where to be found. We still haven't found them and so they will be classified as ***MIA*. **The young man that you just saw was my student Kakashi. He is a Jounin now and will be the one to look after you. You will be going with him to his training with his Chunin team and they will be teaching you how to fight. Not in a ninja way but a civilian way. Just enough for you to be able to fight and if you decide to become a Ninja then we will make arrangement. Any questions so far?"

"What if I dont want to be a Ninja?" I asked softly. He smiled slightly but I could see the pain hidden deep within his eyes.

"Then you will just go back to your normal life." I nodded slightly.

"Dope?" I heard a voice from the window to find another person there. She had long black hair that was sticking was sticking in places. She had gloved hands with silver plating on them, fishnet short sleeve shirt, a sleeveless black dress with a red blet and blue ties,fishnet shorts and the traditional pouch on the leg. She had fishnet knee braces and shinobi shoes. Her Leaf headband on her forehead.

"Sasuki." I breathed out. I only remembered her name and what she looked like. Why was that? I knew I hadnt met her before. She was a new face and new name, but she looked so much like someone that I loved. She smirked and walked over to me.

"Baka. I cant believe you." She said. I frowned and looked away. How could I be a baka if I didnt even know what I did wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>"Nani" means "what" in Japanese.<strong>

**MIA means Missing In Action**


End file.
